Unexpected
by MidniteBleuCrusader
Summary: (Chapter 2 up) Continuation of the Raven-Beast Boy series. After the decision was made by Raven, how will Beast Boy cope with the situation?
1. The Beginning

Helloooooooooooooooo fans!!

This would be the continuation of the Raven-Beast Boy series. If anyone has any doubts to this pairing, please no flames coz I will just flame you back with every single flame that you just threw at me.

A/N: I will be using one or a few different songs from any group. If anyone can suggest some other than N.E.R.D.s Maybe, please keep suggesting. Please do NOT give me any songs by Sum 41 coz I already have them and NONE of them are romantic.

---

**Unexpected**

**By: R2K2J**

A/N: This is in Beast Boy's POV.

Summary: Continuation of the Raven-Beast Boy series. After the decision was made by Raven, how will Beast Boy cope with the situation?

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

---

Well, it's official. The darkest member of the Teen Titans says that she's in love. And she's not in love with anyone else. She was in love with me. This was the most unexpected thing that she would ever do or say to me.

The truth is I love her too. There, I said it. I walked down the stairs and saw Raven on the couch reading her book. Robin was in training (again), Cyborg was waxing the T-car and Starfire was in her room. I don't know what she was doing.

I know it was uninteresting but I decided to go down to her. I ended up tripping and falling down the stairs. The pain on my back was a sign of the first accident through the new relationship. Raven heard the tumbling noise I made and came to look.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" She asked. I was in a position where my back was bent at a slight 30-degree angle.

"I never felt better, Raven. Could you help me?" She did so. I was up and straight again. "Looks like I gotta watch where I'm going." Raven giggled for a bit before she covered her mouth. I never heard her laugh or giggle at all. And this was the second time, in all the times I've known her, I saw her smile…

---

It took me a while to figure out what to do to please her. I don't know what else to do. I had to go talk to someone before I could do anything. There were three people I could ask; Robin, although he had never experienced any more romance ever since that Fang and Kitty experience, Cyborg, the older brother figure who has most probably had more than enough romance when he was human and Starfire, the older sister figure whose planet's romance I will never know. Eliminating the negatives, I had only one option left. I had to go to Cyborg.

---

"YOU'RE WHAT????" Cyborg screamed as his waxing became off and he waxed himself instead of his car.

"You heard me, Cy. I've never told anyone this and so I figured I'd go to someone with enough romance for advice." I explained to him.

"Well, you're lucky I'm seventeen years-old." He said as he continued to wax the car. Then he stopped, put down the rag and sat down. "Sit down with me." I did so.

"The first time I had a girlfriend did not end well. Her name was Carla Rivingston. She was the best and cutest Negro girl I had ever met and dated. I treated her with all the care and love I could ever give her. We always had picnics and dinners together. It was an experience of a lifetime."

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"It was the winter break. I and Carla went out skating on the ice. We threw snowballs at each other. Unfortunately, something terrible happened. While we were ice-skating, I accidentally let go of her hand and led her to the thin ice. She fell in. Carla was rescued but it was already too late. She died of hypothermia. I was just too sad. I didn't even go to her funeral to mourn for her." He told his story. I almost saw a tear from his human eye.

"I'm sorry, Cy."

"Whatever you do, don't put Raven in a life-or-death situation. If you do what I told you in that story, you will be just fine." I patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Cy." I said to him as I left.

---

**To Be Continued**

---


	2. The Master Plan and Dressing Right

Helloooooooooooooooo fans!

This would be the continuation of the Raven-Beast Boy series. If anyone has any doubts to this pairing, please no flames coz I will just flame you back with every single flame that you just threw at me.

A/N: I will be using one or a few different songs from any group. If anyone can suggest some other than N.E.R.D.s Maybe, please keep suggesting. Please do NOT give me any songs by Sum 41 coz I already have them and NONE of them are romantic.

---

**Unexpected**

**By R2K2J**

A/N: This is in Beast Boy's POV.

Summary: Continuation of the Raven-Beast Boy series. After the decision was made by Raven, how will Beast Boy cope with the situation?

**Chapter 2: The Master Plan and Dressing Right**

---

Cyborg just gave me advice on what to do and what not to do to Raven. That is for us to keep our relationship intact. I needed to think up of a plan to please her and maybe take it to the next level.

_The master plan?_ I said to myself. _Think up of a master plan, and then proceed with it._ Yeah, that's what I'm going to do.

As with any other relationship, most guys tend to make the girl feel bad. That's not going to happen to me. I went downtown at night to look around and observe other pairs and what they would do. I had a notepad and a pencil handy to write anything down.

Here's what I wrote after observing:-

1) Dinner

2) Movie

3) A romantic walk in the park

4) One full night out

Those were the options. The only thing I had was messed up clothing, the Titans Tower and tofu, nothing but tofu.

Damn.

I needed new advice. What would I do? What would happen if I screw up? What would happen if Raven broke up with me? Why am I asking myself so many questions?

Quickly and calmly, I sat on the living room couch and thought. I thought and thought and thought for a whopping 30 minutes. That was when I saw Raven coming down from her room to the room. Speedily, I pretended I was doing absolutely nothing. She went to me and said, "Okay, you can drop the 'pretend' acts, Beast Boy."

Damn! I should've known her better than this. She could read me like a book! Damn! I dropped the act as she told me to and looked at her. She was so beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She said. I stopped staring.

"Rae, it took me a long time to think about this. I was hoping that we could stay here and have dinner together."

"Tofu again, Beast Boy?"

"No! You can have the meat. I'll be the one having the tofu."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeah. Just the two of us, where all we have is us, Titans Tower and the music that surrounds us. So what do you say?" She thought for a while. I was beginning to sweat. Finally, she answered.

"Sure, I'll have dinner with you. Just make sure you don't freak out when I eat the meat." I let out a sigh of relief.

"No, don't worry. I won't freak out." Before she left, she gave me a peck on the cheek. I melted. No, literally. I melted. "So, is tomorrow night okay with you?"

"Yeah, it is. Make sure it's just the two of us, okay?"

"Sure."

---

Oh, great. She accepted. I thought I would go with 'next week' but it happened too soon! I was totally unprepared! Calmly, I went to the two experts of romance with three kingdoms. I headed to the first person, which was Cyborg.

"Okay, BB. The first thing you have to do is to get yourself dressed in the proper attire." Cyborg took out two tuxedos, black and white. He showed it to Beast Boy. "Which color suits you better, black or white?" He asked.

"Cy, I need something for tomorrow night. It's the day my big dinner with Raven is. Anything would do nicely."

"Relax, BB. You'll be prepared in no time, my friend."

After changing through both of the tuxedos, I finally decided on wearing the white one. Now I needed some manners to go with this nice tux.

---

**To Be Continued**

---

If you think that there's too much fluff in this chapter, please tell me…


End file.
